Special Present for the Phantom
by Alexiella
Summary: Kagami wants to confess his feeling to his adorable shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya. Being an awkward boy he is, he asks some helps to those who know Kuroko well. They're none other than the Generation of Miracles, this decade's prodigy in basketball. Will Kagami's plan be going smoothly? Obviously no, since they're the one who helping him. (KagaxKuro, GOM). Read, enjoy, and review!


**Special Present for the Phantom**

By Alexiella

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: potentially OOC, grammatical errors, unfunny jokes, typo(s)

* * *

_Let's just consider GOM are in Tokyo at the moment. Or having a holiday there. The setting time is in December, a week before Christmas. Enjoy._

* * *

Kagami Taiga was the ace of Seirin High School Basketball Team. He had been known for his skill and power, which were on par with Generation of Miracle's. After Seirin won against Rakuzan in the Winter Cup, he was getting more and more popular. Now he was featured in sport magazines as well, along with his adopted brother, Himuro Tatsuya.

No one would ever dare to doubt his skill in basketball. Some girls in Seirin even started to admire the adorable-yet-idiot fiery tiger. He had succeeded gaining unwanted attention from them. Greetings and flattery were all he got whenever he walked along the school corridor.

Kagami could only reply them with an awkward giggle or hand waving. Honestly, it was nice to get those attentions sometimes, but that wasn't what he wanted. Kagami had already had the person he liked. And _that person _would be the person who sat behind him in the class now.

"Don't sleep in class, Kagami-kun. The teacher is staring at you."

_Yes, that's him. _Kuroko Tetsuya, his teal haired shadow who always supported him on court. Just since when did he grow this feeling for him? He didn't know. When he realized it, it was already too late. He had fallen for Generation of Miracles phantom sixth man.

Damn, it made him hard to focus in class (when was he ever being focus?) whenever he heard that (alluring) voice talked to him. Some attempts had been made by Kagami to give Kuroko hints about his feelings. Of course, he ended up failed miserably.

Why could he fall for him anyway? Was it because of Kuroko's smile? Or maybe it was because he's simply adorable in his own way?

Today, he decided. He would confess, _yes, confess,_ to Kuroko Tetsuya about his true feeling next week. It was a foolish decision since he didn't has much knowledge about, errh, romance things. That's why he was going to ask help from those who know Kuroko well (without telling about his true intention, of course).

And those who know Kuroko well will be ―

**.**

**.**

_the basketball prodigies, namely Generation of Miracles. _(And Momoi Satsuki, he guess?)

* * *

**__KagaxKuro__**

* * *

_**Tokyo Central Park, Sunday.**_

The blond model waved his hands as he spread his dazzling smile to the girls around.

"Kyaaa, it's Kise-kun!"

"What's he doing here?!"

"Kise-kun, look here!"

_Popular and annoying as usual. _Had Kasamatsu been there, he would've given Kise several kicks. Kagami had the urge to do so as well, and he would've done it if he had not remembered what he called this hopeless model for.

"Stop it, moron! I didn't call you here for smiling and fooling around like an idiot." Kagami, who was standing next to the model, growled. He should've known better than to invite Kise to the park. Today's Sunday, so many people are in there.

"What's wrong with you, Kagamicchi? Today's bright. It's not good to keep ― wooaahh!" Kise didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he was dragged by a pair of strong arms away. The red head was growing impatient. Before he got a headache, he brought (or dragged) Kise to move to another less crowded area.

"I don't invite you here to discuss about the weather." The read head ace said after they arrived in a rather secluded spot.

"Oh, right! That's not like Kagamicchi to text me for asking a help. What can I do for you?" Kise asked merrily. He sounded like a salesperson in work though.

_He looks promising, _Kagami thought. "Uh... You know, Kuroko's birthday is coming soon, so I want to give him a ―"

"What?" Kise cut in, surprised. "Isn't Kurokocchi's birthday is on Januray 31st?"

Kagami scratched the back of his head. He was awfully terrible at lying. No wonder why Coach Aida called him Bakagami.

"Uh-oh, our basketball team wants to make a surprise for him so we… We're looking for a special present to please him."

"Oh, I see! That's so nice of you, Kagamicchi! And Seirin too."

What's more ironic than an idiot who was being deceived easily by another idiot?

"Y-yeah, hahaha…" Kagami cleared his throat awkwardly. "So… you know what Kuroko likes?"

Tossed his hair aside as his mouth was split into a wide smile, Kise said, "Of course I know! I've been Kurokocchi's friends for years, you know. How could I don't know?"

_Is that an intended pun?! _

"If there's something that can get Kurokocchi's attention, it will be book." Somehow, Kise entered his serious mode when he said those words.

_Book? That's right. Kuroko often spent his spare time reading books. Yosh, I'll buy him books he likes first! He'll surely be happy with it._

"Can you tell me what kind of book he likes?" Kagami asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I can even give it to you tomorrow."

Kagami threw him a confused look. "What the hell did you mean by that? You have the book?"

"Yup!"

It was slightly confusing about why Kise had the book, but Kagami decided to ignore the feeling. A surprise gift for Kuroko was much more important right now. Thus he said, "I'll need it soon. Can I ― at least know the title of the book?"

"I said I can give it to you, Kagamicchi. Don't worry, the book will be arrived at your house by tomorrow morning."

Kagami couldn't help but crying in joy. He was no longer see Kise Ryouta 'The Model" in front him, but an angel with silky hair and dazzling smile that could melt the iceberg in the North Pole.

Okay. That was exaggerating. But he simply didn't care. He didn't expect the discussion with Kise would be going smoothly. Either way, he was glad it turned out this way.

"Thanks… I guess. You've been a big help."

"Sure! It's my pleasure to help you, Kagamicchi!"

* * *

**__KagaxKuro__**

* * *

It was just like Kise had said yesterday. This morning, Kagami received a small package with a note in it. The book was surprisingly thin. Its dimension was also a bit bigger than he had initially thought. It was wrapped neatly in a light blue colored paper.

Kise's messy handwriting was read on the note:

_This is the book as I promised to you yesterday, Kagamicchi. Give my best regards to Kurokocchi! Hope he'll like the book. ____(≧∇≦)/_

"Of course he'll like it. It's his favorite book after all." Kagami mumbled to himself. A flash image of smiling Kuroko appeared in his mind for a brief seconds. All of sudden, he was grinning like an idiot. Imagining Kuroko to be happy receiving the book made him satisfied.

Unable to contain the overload feelings of joy anymore, Kagami took a bath quickly. He skipped breakfast and made a preparation instead.

"What do I say if he asked why I suddenly give him this? Maybe I should say nothing. Oh no, that's suspicious. What if I lied a little…"

He was really like a girl in a _shoujo manga_ who's in love with her _senpai_.

He continued monologuing and didn't realize he was almost late for school. Fortunately, his eyes accidentally saw the clock which attached on wall above the front door. It told him that he had 15 minutes before the school's front gate being closed.

"Crap!"

The ace of Seirin High School Basketball Team grabbed his bag and ran as fast as he can. It wasn't hard with an imagination of a teal haired boy popped up in his mind, motivating him to run faster and faster.

* * *

**__KagaxKuro__**

* * *

Upon arriving at school, Kagami was drenched in sweat. He wasn't late, thankfully. He passed by his upperclassmen and they praised him, saying that he was being so diligent in running practice.

_Diligent your ass, _was in Kagami's mental thought. He let out a half-hearted smile and hurriedly walked to his class. Kuroko was nowhere to be seen. Huh, where was he?

"Good morning, Kagami-kun."

Kagami jumped in shock. He turned his head to the right, spotting the phantom player stood right beside him. "Gyaaaah! Kuroko! Don't give that! Geez, it's still morning yet you…"

"Don't stand in front of the door, Kagami-kun. People couldn't get through."

"Oh right, sorry."

Kuroko walked in calmly, followed by Kagami afterward. They took their usual seat.

Their teacher hasn't come to the classroom yet, so Kagami made this his chance to give the book. He slowly took the wrapped book out of his bag and handed it to Kuroko. The teal haired boy raised an eyebrow, throwing Kagami a confused look.

"It's… well, uh, for you. Just open it already."

"Just in case if Kagami-kun forget, today's not my birthday."

"I know!" Kagami growled, half yelling. "I just want to give you, uh, something for your hard work during Winter Cup…"

There was a glint of amusement in Kuroko's eyes upon hearing Kagami's words. Is the person sitting in front of him really Kagami? It was uncharacteristically of him for giving him a gift with an unreasonable explanation. Kuroko received the gift nevertheless.

"May I open it now?"

"Yeah, you may."

Kagami thought his heart would eventually break as it was pounding against his ribs. It's as if Kuroko's motion had been set in slow mode. Those delicate hands opened the seal, those wonderful pair of blue eyes peeked inside and… he was surprised.

For the first time in his life, Kagami saw a noticeable expression on Kuroko's face. _He was surprised!_ Kagami could tell because Kuroko's eyes widened.

Slowly, Kuroko raised his face. He smiled, a real smile which made Kagami's inner thought skycrocketed to the sky. _Did he succeed?_

"Thank you, Kagami-kun. I've never thought you would give me this."

Yes, he had succe―

"But… is there any point of giving me this as a gift?"

Kuroko lifted what was inside the light-blue paper with his right hand.

Kagami's jaw dropped. His eyes widened in shock that it's almost popped out of its socket. With one trembling hand, he pointed out what made him horrified. He tried to compose coherent words, but failed to do so because―

**.**

**.**

―there, in Kuroko's right hand, was dangling a book with a blond-familiar model's face all over it. There were some writings in big letters that could be read:

_Special Christmas Edition! Secret to success: How to Catch Her Attention ― Special Interview with Kise Ryouta. "Spread Your Charm!"__** …**__  
Christmas Eve Special Cookies Recipe, 30 minutes and it's done.  
__**…**_

Kagami needed not to read the rest as he yelled in mortification (and a slight confusion as well), "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

When he said _book_, he really meant _book, _for Pete's sake! Not a photo book, let alone a special edition with Kise's face all over it, damn it! Kise had even said it was Kuroko's favorite book. There's no way in hell that's gonna happen, arrgghh!

"Kagami Taiga! Don't yell in my class or I'll kick you outside!"

A female teacher, who had been in front of the class since-when-Kagami-didn't-know, threw him a murderous glare while pointing at him rather rudely. Some students snickered at the poor red haired ace, while the others only shook their heads. They were already used to his demeanor. Kagami winced inwardly, half shocked, half annoyed at the teacher.

"Pay attention now. You haven't even had your books on your desk yet," she continued to grumble before continuing her lesson.

Kagami had no choice but did so. He almost forgot about the whole photo book thing when Kuroko spoke quietly.

"We'll be having an interesting conversation during the first break, Kagami-kun."

_Oh, crap._


End file.
